djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sate Jadeonar
(NOTE: WORK IN PROGRESS, GRAMMATICAL ERRORS REQUIRE FIXING, ARTICLE NEEDS FORMATTING AND A THIRD PERSON ANALYSIS / PERSPECTIVE.) "I find the E-11 gives a much smaller signature when firing compared to the DLT. You just feel like everyone is looking at you when you're shooting the long gun, and, the E-11 has a pretty decent kick, which not many people are aware of." - A retired Sat Jadeonar, answering questions about his time spent serving as a stormtrooper. Sate Jadeonar, identification number SJ-6576, was a human male who served as a stormtrooper in the Galactic Empire's Imperial Army and it's Stormtrooper Corps during the events of the Galactic Civil War. My name is Sate Jadeonar, I was released from captivity after the Galactic Concordance and am here to answer any questions you might have. A quick history of my life/career. I was born and raised on Thebion, in the core. My father was on the board of a significant trading conglomerate, my brother and I grew up in a loving home and had more than most. After graduation I enlisted in the Imperial Army, and had hoped to attend “Cliffside”, the prestigious stormtrooper academy at Carida. I tested slightly below Carida’s standard but still did quite well, so was sent to Anaxes for my induction training. Stormtrooper school was tough but gave us all a sense of esprit-de-corps. Mid-way through training the battle of Yavin occurred, the base went into lockdown and things got interesting. Shortly after that all of the cadets in Final phase, like myself, were formed into brigades and sent off-world to be deployed to the front. My brigade was the 886th “Skyhammer”. Everyone was scared. Some time passed and we participated in a few planetary landings, moderate fighting occurred. I participated in the Mid Rim Retreat- taking part in numerous Rebel defensive actions and fighting withdrawals, along with the defense of Haidoral Prime. During the Defense I was made squad leader, having been a made team leader on a previous action. My younger brother had enlisted by this time and actually got accepted into the academy at Carida, Mom and Dad were proud. My mates never let me hear the end of that. He was sent out with the 59th “White Skulls” Stormtrooper Regiment. While I was still on Haidoral, I received word that my brother had been killed in the sweeping victory at Hoth, it was hard to receive such tragic news during a time of such rejoicing among the troops. I was never the same after that. Another year went by in space, while on reserve. Finally we received marching orders to Kashyyyk to participate in garrison duty over the Wookiee population. I did not participate in the battle of Endor, but we were placed on high alert during the ordeal. Shortly after Endor, my unit was spun up for Operation Cinder. I saw intense fighting on Burnin Konn, but never got to see Naboo; I had always wanted to see the landscape there. Almost all of my old mates were killed during that one, it was really tough. I lost some good men under my command during that campaign, but we had to press on. My unit suffered heavy casualties and were sent back to Kashyyyk to recuperate. Almost a year later, the Republic came. Our final stand was made on Kashyyyk. I was wounded during the early hours of that battle and awoke to rebel medics, I had been captured. A very short time later after the Galactic Concordance, all of the prisoners at my location were given full pardons and released back into society. The Republic has been very kind and I now reside back on my home planet of Thebion near my mother and father. Not a day goes by that I don’t miss my brother, or my troops that parished over those long years.